


Burn the Night Away

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Jason gains weight, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roy reminds him how gorgeous he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being inactive for a month has caused Jason to gain a little weight- which he only notices when Lian casually points it out. He's not entirely sure how he didn't realize it- but he's a little unsure how he feels about it. Until Roy steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "breakfast"! Or... food in general I guess.
> 
> Anyway my tumblr has exploded with discussions of Jason gaining some weight and I broke and had to write it. Let him eat and be happy and give him some fluff. Let this boy live.

Jason hummed beneath his breath, working at shredding the bits of steaming chicken in front of him. The stove was still on, a pot of rice cooking, as a pan hosted a number of vegetables that were seering rather perfectly. He smiled, inhaled because the kitchen smelled like  _ heaven _ , before he left the chicken on the plate to check on the vegetables.

 

“Something smells like absolute  _ heaven _ ,” Roy called, before the front door was even closed. Jason hadn’t heard it open, the music playing on his phone switching as he continued to hum along. The sound of running footsteps echoed  _ over _ it, however, and then Lian was bursting into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in her high tops and looking at the stove and counter with large, dark eyes.

 

“Are we having tacos?” She nearly screamed, and Jason started laughing, glancing back for just a moment before looking back at all the small chopped peppers and such, shifting them about with his spatula.

 

“We are. Give me a few minutes and everything will be ready.” Lian squealed, bouncing on her feet, as Roy appeared in the doorway, one hand gripping at the wall as he lazily leaned in.

 

“She only asked about seven times what dinner was,” Roy offered, “on the drive home.” Jason chuckled as Lian shifted, glancing around as if looking for something she could try to snack on, before Jason said without glancing back,

 

“Go take your shoes off young lady. Wash your hands.” Lian sighed, but listened without a question- probably because any sort of argument would only delay dinner  _ more _ , and hurried back out towards the front door to leave her shoes. Roy took advantage of the brief moment, walking over and sliding his arms around Jason, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Jason- after  _ years _ with his husband- didn’t pause his cooking in the slightest.

 

“Missed you,” Roy mumbled into his neck, kissing the side of it before settling his chin on Jason’s shoulder. “You do alright cooped up alone all day?” Jason nodded- he was getting used to it. He’d taken a number of bullets on a prior mission, and the sheer blood loss alone had left him benched for some time. Add onto that the time it was taking for all his stitches to heal, along with the muscle beneath- and then a sudden bout of endless  _ rain _ in Gotham which had his bad knee acting up- and he’d been stuck in their home for over a month.

 

At first he’d suffered cabin fever so badly he thought he’d go insane again- he cleaned the whole place, he took to organizing anything he could get his hands on. He even tried to make sense of Roy’s workshop- but that was given up quickly. He couldn’t work out properly either, for fear of pulling his stitches. Where it one or two bullet wounds, he might have ignored that warning, but he had bandages all over and had been  _ forced _ to listen to not only Roy’s plea for him to  _ relax _ , but Bruce’s stern  _ bat stare _ that demanded it.

 

Most days Roy was around, and Lian was there after school- but Roy had been working with Dick lately in Jason’s absence, had been leaving when he took Lian to school and not coming home until he picked her up. Somedays- like today- were late, while Lian spent time with friends after school, and Roy stayed late at Dick’s penthouse.

 

Roy squeezed him again, kissing his shoulder through his tshirt now, before pulling back to start setting the table.

 

*

 

“I am gonna  _ explode _ ,” Lian groaned, flopping down on the couch later that night. The television was on, and Jason glanced up at her from his book, the small and well-loved paperback half folded over in his hand.

 

“Well, you did eat your entire weight at dinner,” he teased, as she tossed her legs up on the arm of the couch, rubbing her hands over her belly. “And did I just hear you in there digging into the left overs?”

 

“ _ Maybe _ ,” she admitted, tipping her head back to look at him upside down. “Not my fault you cook so well, Jay.” He smiled, reaching over to shove her shoulder gently, before looking back at his book.

 

“Homework done?” he asked, as she shifted around, trying to reach the remote.

 

“Uh-huh.” She stretched, her fingers just brushing it. “Dad still wouldn’t let me go out with him though. Said my math test tomorrow morning means I gotta sleep. Which is  _ lame _ .” She managed to get a hold of the very corner, letting out a loud  _ ha! _ when she pulled it over, and promptly changed the channel. “Do you go back to patrol soon?”

 

“Mhm.” Jason flipped his page. “So long as everything looks good the next time I go to the cave.”

 

“Don’t try to turn into swiss cheese again, okay  _ idiota _ ?” Jason glanced up, and Lian had shifted, was sitting up now, eyes glued to the tv.

 

“Watch who you call an idiot,  niñita.  _ Todavía soy tu padre _ .”

 

Lian huffed, glanced up- and her expression alone was  _ sorry _ . “Sorry,” she mumbled, “that was just… scary. You don’t usually look that bad, Jayjay.” Jason said nothing, as Lian shifted again, edging a little closer. He didn’t miss the drift into her childhood name for him- she varied, these days, was old enough that Roy had gone from  _ daddy _ to mostly  _ dad _ , and Jason from  _ Jayjay _ to mostly  _ Jay _ . “Can we watch something?”

 

Jason shut his book, leaning forward and setting it on the coffee table. “Absolutely buttercup.” He settled his arm on the back of the couch, making room for her, and Lian was quick to slide right over, smash up against his heavy thigh. “What’re you in the mood for?”

 

“Cutthroat Kitchen?” Jason laughed, leaning over and kissing the top of her head.

 

“Girl after my own heart, Lian.”

 

*

 

Lian ended up, after a few hours of marathoning the show, lying stretched out on the couch, head pillowed on Jason’s belly. She’d always ended up like this as a child, when it was just the two of them- and the fact that she was  _ twelve _ and still doing it made Jason happy.

 

He should have made her go to bed, he knew. What good was her staying in from patrol with Roy if she didn’t go to bed on time?” But Jason got distracted by her hair, and the fact that they had the  _ best _ banter during the show. Lian had no qualms talking trash about what the contestants were cooking.

 

Maybe she’d spent too many hours watching Jason cook, over the years.

 

As it was, she was reaching out and pointing with a wavering arm- a sure sign that she was  _ tired _ and not hiding it- as she said, “Honestly he’s gonna burn that and he’ll  _ deserve _ all the sabotages he’s got.” Jason chuckled, as Lian shifted a little, before she pressed harder against his belly, humming a little. After a moment she broke out with, “You’re softer.”

 

Jason frowned. “What?”

 

She pillowed her arm over his thighs, turning and pressing her face full into his belly- something she used to do when she was small and Roy tried to lift her physically from the couch to carry her to bed. She’d try to bury right into Jason’s bones just to stay awake with them longer. She mumbled something, and Jason sighed, a sure sign he couldn’t understand a word she said. She lifted her head, looking up as her hair flopped into her face. “Definitely softer,” she said, “you’re like a cloud-pillow. Oh,  _ oh _ you’re like that pillow pet uncle Dickie got me last year for my birthday!”

 

Jason’s frown grew- and what was she  _ talking _ about. He glanced down, as Lian turned to look at the tv again, kicking her feet happily at her level of comfort- and his brow furrowed.

 

Did his belly always have that slight round shape to it? No, he was  _ definitely _ sure it didn’t…

 

His thoughts broke off as Lian started talking again, and he let the thoughts slide, if only to enjoy his time with her.

 

*

 

Jason flicked the bedroom light on, shutting the door until it  _ clicked _ behind him. He turned, staring into the large mirror hanging at the back of the door, resting his hands on his hips. He inclined his head, studying the lines his body cut beneath his tshirt-

 

And maybe it was a little  _ snugger _ than it had been, before. He turned to the side, instantly frowning, because his stomach was  _ definitely _ not the hard cuts of abs it had been before. He reached down, pinched at it through his tshirt- got flesh and fat and not the hard push of muscle. He sucked at his tongue, before his hands went to his fly, and he quickly opened his jeans. He shoved them down his thighs until they clung to his knees, and attempted to shift, trying to get a good look at his thighs.

 

They’d  _ always _ been thick, he knew that. But he thought maybe they were a little bigger- and that would explain why he swore those jeans felt tighter than usual. He pushed them all the way off, stepping out of them and grabbing his tshirt, dropping it to the floor shortly after. He turned to look in the mirror again, reaching down with both hands and pinching his stomach.

 

Yup,  _ definitely _ not the same.

 

“Damn,” he cursed, and figured he shouldn’t be  _ shocked _ about it. Over a month of inactivity, yet nothing else had changed. His diet hadn’t, he was still cooking the same large dinners he had before- and now he got enough sleep that he was up to make sure everyone got a good breakfast in-

 

And there was that other night where he and Lian had devoured  _ two bags _ of popcorn while watching old horror movies…

 

He sighed, reaching a hand up to rake it back through his hair. He wasn’t a  _ teenager _ anymore either, wasn’t like it just melted off him or he could eat whatever the  _ hell  _ he wanted and have it no matter. He figured he was lucky he wasn’t getting grey hair yet, with the stress in his life.

 

He heaved a heavier sigh, before turning and gathering up his clothes, heading for the hamper. He tossed his jeans in, before taking a look at his tshirt- and tugging it back on, deciding he’d sleep in it after all.

 

*

 

Jason woke up to the bed dipping and squeaking softly, some odd hours later. He was on his side, facing away from the movement, his arm lifted up and his face pressed into it. He gave a little grunt, and suddenly there was a kiss to his shoulder, through his tshirt.

 

“I wake you up?” Roy asked, smelling like his shampoo, the heat from his shower still rolling off him. Jason yawned, said nothing, and Roy kissed his hair, before flopping down properly. 

 

“You in one piece?” Jason asked, as Roy settled on his side, right up against Jason’s back.

 

“Mhm. No worse for wear, cross my heart.” He nuzzled into the back of Jason’s neck, one of his hands sliding down his ribs-

 

And then Jason was grabbing him by the wrist, keeping his hand from traveling further. Roy frowned, mumbling  _ babe? _ into his skin, and Jason sighed.

 

“Am I getting fat?”

 

Roy was quiet for a moment, before he started  _ laughing _ into the back of Jason’s neck. Jason scowled, shoving his hand off entirely and rolling onto his back, turning to glare at him.

 

“ _ Harper _ ,” he said, voice low and stern, “I mean it.”

 

“Jesus Jaybird,” Roy offered, “that’s about the last question I ever expect to hear ya ask me.”

 

“I mean it.” Jason shoved the blanket off them both, reaching down with both hands and grabbing at his belly. “ _ Look _ . I wasn’t like this before.”

 

Roy glanced down, hummed quietly before he  _ smiled _ and reached a hand down, batting Jason’s away. “Yeah, and?” He settled his hand on Jason’s belly, squeezing gently. “You’re cute as a button, Jay baby.”

 

“ _ Funny _ .” Jason folded his arms, looking petulant as a damn child, and Roy sighed. He leaned over, gave Jason’s slightly rounded belly another squeeze, and nipped at his shoulder, through his tshirt.

 

“Mean it,” he mumbled, pushing up towards Jason’s hip, trying to grind against him. “Don’t make me prove it to ya.” Jason said nothing, gave a little grunt like he didn’t  _ believe _ Roy- and honestly, he didn’t. At least, partially.

 

He wasn’t really sure. He was just in  _ shock _ that his body had changed and he hadn’t even realized it.

 

Roy let his hand dip lower, moving right between Jason’s thighs and cupping him through his underwear. Jason exhaled, squeezed his thighs together, and Roy chuckled, nuzzling his shoulder. “It’s like two AM,” Jason whispered, and Roy snorted.

 

“Has that  _ ever _ stopped us?” And it  _ hadn’t _ but- “Now, let me prove just how gorgeous I think you are.” Jason opened his mouth, but couldn’t find a single fiber of his being that didn’t want Roy to- and he opened his thighs, slightly, let Roy’s hand rub against him easily. Roy smiled, pushing himself up so he could stare down over Jason, fingers tracing the shape of his cock through his underwear. “That’s my boy,” Roy offered, and Jason tipped his head back, hips pushing up towards Roy’s hand.

 

He was half hard within thirty seconds, and it was a testament to how much he  _ adored _ Roy, how much the man got under his skin and turned him on like nobody else. And just how  _ good _ Roy was with him. Roy leaned down, pecked Jason’s lips, before he was moving down his body, pulling his hand from between his legs.

 

But instead of going to peel Jason’s underwear away, like Jason expected, Roy grabbed the hem of his tshirt instead. He pushed it up, until it was all punched by Jason’s collar bone- and before Jason could react, leaned down, kissed just below his navel. His mouth was warm, his damp hair falling over his shoulders and tickling Jason’s skin, as Roy kissed slowly up along the gentle, soft curve of his belly.

 

Jason squirmed,  _ liked _ it but wasn’t sure- “You’re always going to be beautiful,” Roy mumbled, his hands bracing him on the bed, as he paused at Jason’s ribs. He lifted his head, flashed that smile that Jason had fallen for a thousand times over, and added, “ _ Always _ . You make me feel like I’m burning alive.” He eased back down, paused to flick his tongue over one of Jason’s pierced nipples, heard his husband suck in a hard breath- and Jason reached up, tangled one hand in Roy’s hair. Roy smiled, slowly swirling his tongue around the bud, before moving to the other, letting it harden beneath his tongue in the same manner.

 

Jason arched slightly, as Roy pulled off, and his husband was easing a trail of kissed back down his belly. He followed up over it, before he paused and simply nuzzled into the soft flesh, and Jason- god, he  _ laughed _ .

 

“You’re ridiculous,” he whispered, and his smile wouldn’t go  _ away _ .

 

“And yet you choose to love me.” Roy turned, kissed at Jason’s hip, nipped at the slight bunch of extra skin and fat there, before the waistband of his underwear. Jason laughed again, deeper, from his chest, and then Roy was between his legs, rubbing his cheek along one heavy thigh. “And I choose to love you, every inch and scar and whatever the hell you wanna throw at me.” The tip of his nose hit the hem of Jason’s boxer briefs, before he kissed Jason’s thigh, felt it flexing beneath his mouth. “And you could still pick me up and hurl me across this room.”

 

Jason was shaking, laughing and buzzing with  _ joy _ that he hadn’t been braced for. “Don’t you forget it, Roytoy.” He felt Roy grinning, before he was moving to Jason’s other thigh, leaving lazy, wet kissed all over it. He tongued at an old scar, and Jason’s laughter cut off to a sigh- before Roy finally curled one hand in the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down and letting his cock free. It rested against Jason’s belly for a moment, as Roy glanced up at his husband.

 

“You know,” he offered, “might be fitting, you getting fat. Considering your cock always has been.”

 

Jason wasn’t sure if he wanted to  _ slap _ Roy or  _ what _ . “You could kill any mood, you know.”

 

“Mhm, I do.” He leaned down, dragged his tongue up along the other side, making a show of flicking it back into his mouth. “What if I tell you I might come from just getting you in my mouth?” To make his point, Roy ground against Jason’s leg, let him feel how hard he was. “Will that bring it back?”

 

Jason choked, nodded, and Roy was back, dragging that sinful tongue along his cock. He teased the head, before lifting it just enough to suck it into his mouth, sighing as his lips stretched. Jason trembled, hands scrambling along the sheets, working to keep his hips still as Roy sucked slowly. Roy didn’t hold onto his cock, he eased his hand back up, over Jason’s belly, reached towards his chest. He got one pec in his hand, squeezed before his thumb began rubbing Jason’s nipple- and that got him moving, arching and rocking his hips gently.

 

And Roy- he tried to smile.

 

“ _ Ah _ , Roy,” Jason managed, gasping, thinking that his nerves were always more alive at two AM. Like his body knew he  _ should _ be sleeping and this was some sort of dirty little secret game and- “Babe,  _ babe _ .” Jason pushed up harder, drove further over Roy’s waiting tongue, and the hand on his chest eased down, grasped at his belly for a moment, before moving to his hip, squeezing the extra skin there. Roy hummed, the vibrations making Jason’s toes curl, and he arched again, not caring now that it showed off the curve to his soft belly as his back lifted right off the bed.

 

Roy exhaled through his nose- Jason felt the brush of air, and he was moving a little faster, suckig just hard enough to make Jason whine and keen. Jason sucked in breath after breath, panting until he felt like a live wire, tight and strung out- and then he was shaking and groaning out Roy’s name, as his cock pulsed over his tongue. Roy swallowed, Jason could feel the way his throat was working, before he pushed himself up, hair tussled and in his face, staring at Jason in the dark.

 

Jason worked to regain his breathing, feeling boneless as  _ always _ , and then Roy was getting up on his knees, both his hands moving down his own body, shoving his underwear down. “I wasn’t gonna,” he offered, as Jason pushed himself up on his elbows, watched the way he fisted his flushed, hard cock, his other hand cupping his balls, “I  _ swear _ but god Jay you just turn me on so damn  _ much _ .”

 

Jason licked his lips, watched the way Roy stroked quickly,  _ desperately _ \- before he smiled like he used to, when he  _ knew _ he had torn Roy apart. “I get to you that much?” Roy nodded, sucking on his lip, shaking as his weight settled on Jason’s thick thigh. Jason sat up, reaching out and getting his hands on Roy’s hips, not caring that his tshirt was rubbing against Roy’s cock, precum smearing on it. He kissed at his bare chest, over freckles and ink, mumbling, “C’mon Roybug, prove how badly you want me.”

 

Roy trembled, let his head fall back as Jason dragged his mouth along his chest. His fist twisted, his breath catching- and Jason swore in record time Roy was trembling as he gave a loud moan, coming all over his tshirt. He slumped down, head bowed, and Jason craned his neck, to kiss at the base of his throat.

 

“See?” Roy managed, sucking in a breath. “You’re  _ gorgeous _ . Wouldn’t have gotten that worked up if ya weren’t.” He lifted his head, flashed a smile- and Jason couldn’t even  _ argue _ .

 

All he could manage was, “My shirt is filthy now.” Roy leaned back, making a show of grabbing the hem of it and wiping his hand off.

 

“Well, guess you’ll have to lose it then.” He crawled off of Jason’s thigh, and Jason grunted, nearly ripping it off and tossing it towards the floor. He pulled his underwear back into place, before flopping back onto the bed, just to have Roy reach out, grip his chin. He turned Jason’s face, so he could lean in, kiss him slowly. “I meant it though,” he whispered, serious now- and Jason smiled.

 

“I know. I… believe you.”

 

And the thing was, he  _ did _ . Roy had a way of making him believe anything.

 

Roy smiled, let him go- let Jason roll back onto his side, facing away. Roy slipped right back against his back, hooking an arm over his waist, one hand gently rubbing at his belly. Jason hummed, relaxing because it was so damn  _ soothing _ \- and he couldn’t find a reason to tell Roy to stop.

 

*

 

Jason came to when there was a succession of rapid knocks at the bedroom door- and from the other side, “Dad! Jay! Guys you gotta get up!”

 

Jason huffed, burying his face into his pillow, as Roy mumbled into his hair, the hand on his belly squeezing affectionately. It was only when Lian repeated it  _ louder _ that Jason cracked his eyes open, sitting up and dislodging Roy, leaving him waking and sprawled on the bed.

 

The door opened, and a moment later Lian stepped in, both hands up and over her eyes. “I don’t wanna know why you’re still sleepin’,” she said, “Just tell me you’re not naked and that we’re still gonna have time for breakfast.”

 

Jason glanced at the nightstand, at his phone sitting there, and then- “ _ Shit _ . Roy, cariño, we forgot to set the alarm.”

 

Roy sat up, hair sticking out all over, tangled, and glanced from his husband, over to Lian, who was still covering her eyes. “Aw crap.”

 

“Can I look or not?”

 

Roy shrugged a shoulder- and it wasn’t like they all hadn't run from room to room at one point in their underwear before, wasn’t like Lian hadn’t walked in on  _ plenty _ of things- and she let her hands fall down. She blinked a few times, stared at them, and then turned right to Jason.

 

“Please Jay tell me you can make breakfast and still get me to school on time, I can't pass my math test if my stomach is growling.”

 

“You got it princess,” Jason said, tossing the blanket aside. “Meet me in the kitchen.” Lian turned, ran so fast Roy was  _ sure _ this would be the time she’d fall down the stairs- but a moment of held breath, and there was not a single crash. “Shit, how did we  _ forget _ ?”

 

“Well, you were in your head last night and then I got a little distracted by the hot piece of ass in my bed and-” Roy cut off when Jason smacked him in the chest,  _ hard _ , and reached up to rub the spot. “Ow! Aw  _ babe _ but you are.”

 

Jason stood up, stretching, and Roy openly stared, eating up every inch of flesh and bit of fat and muscle and scar on Jason’s body. “I know,” Jason said, turning to cast a wicked, knowing grin. The kind he  _ deserved _ to always have- and the kind Roy was more than overjoyed to see, considering how he’d found Jason the night before. He watched Jason hunt around for a pair of sweatpants, stepping into them quickly, before heading for the door. “C’mon, we can’t keep  _ la princesa _ waiting.” He paused, then added, “Besides, I’m hungry too.”

 

Jason took two steps into the hallway, and knew that Roy could be right behind him. It wouldn’t be like Roy to pass up  _ anything _ Jason was cooking- or to miss the chance to watch him walk away.


End file.
